Ichigo's Worst Day
by Ninjaa 24
Summary: Sequel to "Weird Conversations." Ichigo a& Rukia visit her brother. What happens when the twins, Orihime, & Uryu play board games & when Ichigo and Rukia find Toshiro & Momo kissing? Read to find out cuz iSuck at summaries! HitsuHina, IchiRuki, IshiHime.


**_Author's Note: Yay! I'm finally finished! Sorry. i got kinda sick and i couldn't really use the computer. Special thanks to nintendogirl! You are AWESOME! And thank you to everyoine else! R & R pls! Enjoy!  
_**

**

* * *

Orihime's and Uryu's Place, 2:30 p.m.**

"Are you sure you can handle them, Inoue?" Rukia asked her best friend. "Of course! I love children!" Orihime exclaimed. "Although me and Uryu don't have any yet…" Rukia and Orihime sweat dropped. "We'll be back by 5:00. Don't give them too much candy if you have." Ichigo reminded Orihime. "And Ishida," Ichigo told him. "Don't bore them to death." Uryu was furious. "Sh-shuut up, Kuro-" "Okay! We'll see you by 5 then?" Orihime said, cutting off her husband. "Ok." Ichigo and Rukia said.

"Be good to them okay?" Kai and Kasumi's parents reminded them. They nodded and Ichigo and Rukia gave them a quick kiss. "See ya." "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Orihime waved them goodbye and they went out the door and were gone. She turned around to the children and said, "Now, what should we do?"

"GAMES!" The twins said simultaneously. "Okay. Let's go!" Orihime led them to the living room table with the board games. "C'mon Uryu!" She called to him. He groaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**6th Division Headquarters, Soul Society-**

"Ugh…I don't wanna be here." Ichigo whispered to his wife. "Ichigo!" Rukia scolded him. "But I don't want to!" "You're acting like a kid!" "Bu—" Then Rukia saw someone.

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo!"

"..Rukia..!"

"Ichigo!" This time, Rukia nudged his stomach with her elbow. "Ow..!" "Ichigo! Nii-sama is here!" "Wha—" Rukia pointed to her right and there was Byakuya. "Why didn't you tell me!" he whispered to her. "I tried to! But you kept saying my name!" "Hmpph…" Ichigo crossed his arms. He and Rukia were wearing their shingami robes.

Then Byakuya approached them. "Good afternoon, Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki." He greeted them. _'Ugh..why couldn't he be sick or something?' _Ichigo thought. "Hello, Nii-sama!" Rukia greeted. "Hmm.." Ichigo just said. Rukia stomped on his foot and gave him a glare. "Ow-I—uh—Good Afternoon, Byakuya." Rukia stomped on his foot again. _Harder._ "Oww..! I mean-uh…Good Afternoon, Kuchiki Taichou." Ichigo greeted once again.

Suddenly, Renji appeared behind his taichou. "Don't be so formal, guys! Just call him Byakuya!" he told the Kurosakis. Ichigo and Rukia widened their eyes in surprise. "Yo!" Renji greeted as he stood next to Byakuya. "Uh..yo…Renji." Ichigo managed to say. "Yeah..Hi?" Rukia said. "Yo, taichou!"

Byakuya also widened his eyes(it's funny if you picture it!). "I thought I left you with some paperwork, Abari." Renji looked at his captain and said, "I finished it quickly. I wanted to greet them, too." He explained to the 6th Division Taichou. "Very well. And since you are already here, why not stay with us?" Byakuya offered. "Sure." His lieutenant agreed.

Meanwhile in Orhime's and Uryu's Place-

"I win! Again!" shouted a very happy Kasumi. "Hmmph..You cheated!" Kai told his sister. "Isn't this fun, Uryu?" Orihime asked her husband. "Ugh… sure?" he replied as he pushed up his glasses. "Okay!" Let's play more!" the twins shouted. This was going to be a long day…especially for Uryu.

"…Kai and Kasumi?" Byakuya asked them. "They're doing fine, Nii-sama." Rukia replied. "I see," was all Byakuya said. "How about Chad, Orhime and that Quincy guy?" Renji asked. "Fine, I guess." Ichigo answered. They talked and talked that seemed like hours.

"Well, let's go. It's nice to see you again, Renji, Byakuya. Ok. Bye." Ichigo said as he tried to walk—RUN—away. But, unfortunately for Ichigo, Rukia grabbed him and said, "Ichigo. We've only been here for 45 minutes!" Ichigo looked at his watch. Then he looked up. "Well gotta go!" he dashed away and out of the their sight. "Well I guess you should go ,too, Rukia. Who'll watch that fool?" Byakuya told his sister. Rukia blinked. "Okay…" Rukia bid them her goodbyes and went to find her idiotic strawberry husband.

* * *

She went to the 10th DIvison where she sensed Ichigo's spiritual pressure. She found him right next to Hitsugaya Taichou's office. "Ichi…! Phishigo!" Rukia tried to say. Ichigo covered her mouth. "Shh! I found something REALLY interesting". "Hmm?"

"Look.." he let go of her and showed her inside of the young taichou's office. They peeked inside the crack of the door and saw the taichou kissing a fuku-taichou. Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori were kissing. They broke away. Rukia pulled Ichigo and told him, "Let's get outta here!"

"Why?"

"Hitsugaya Taichou just sensed our spiritual…pressure…" Rukia looked up and saw the said taichou pointing his sword at her with Hinamori at his side. "H-hitsu-hitsugaya T-t-tai-taichou…" "You better not tell anyone what you saw." He told Rukia. Before Rukia could apologize, Ichigo blocked the sword away from Rukia and said to the taichou, "You better not point your sword at my wife, Toshiro."

"And what?"

"I'll tell everyone about you and Momo."

"Don't call her Momo; respect her. She's a fuku-taichou."

"Well _you_ call her Momo."

"So? I have the right."

"Then if you have the right then so do I."

The two women looked at each other then at the guys. "STOP IT!" they screamed at them. Ichigo and Toshiro looked at them and blinked multiple times. "What?" the two men said. "We said stop it, Ichgio." Rukia said to her husband as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, Shiro-kun. You shouldn't point your zanpakuto at Kuchiki Taichou's sister." Momo scolded him. Toshiro put away Hyōrinmaru and crossed his arms. "Fine," he muttered. "Now say sorry." She told Toshiro. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other then at the couple. Toshiro looked at her with big eyes.

"WHAT! HELL NO!"

"Shiro-kun!"

"Don't call me that! Just because we're secretively dating for over a month doesn't mean you can call me that!"

"Shi—"

"Ugh…Bed-Wetter!"

"Shiro!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Shiro!" Momo yelled at him. Ichigo and Rukia looked at them, shocked. _'They were having a secret relationship for over a month?' _they thought. "Hitsugaya-kun! You just screamed that we're going out for over a month!" Momo exclaimed. Toshiro stood there, shocked on what he said. "Uh…oops?" he said.

"Y-you…" Ichigo started. "T-two w-w-were…" Rukia said. "D-da-dating…for…" Ichigo continued. "O-over a month…?" Rukia finished.

"Uh..Yes..?" Momo and Toshiro replied. Ichigo and Rukia calmed and said their goodbyes to the two. "W-what? You two calmed down so easily? You guys aren't gonna tell anyone, right?" Momo asked them.

"Course not," Rukia replied. Momo sighed in relief. "Phew…thanks Rukia-san." Rukia smiled. "No problem, Hinamori Fuku-taichou."

"Why were you two here anyway?" The taichou asked. "Well, Rukia's brother wanted to see us," Ichigo replied. "More precisely he meant Rukia instead of me." Toshiro nodded his head understandingly. "Ok. Let's go now, Ichigo." The wife of the said man told him. "'Kay. See you guys." Ichigo told Momo and Toshiro.

* * *

**Ishida's and Orihime's Place, 4:10 p.m.**

"You won, Uryu!" exclaimed Orihime. They were playing Topple this time. He was surprised. He _won._ He WON! "YAY! You won, Uncle Uryu!" Kai and Kasumi congratulated him. Uryu pushed up his glasses. He was REALLY glad he won. For the first time that day.

_Ding-dong!_

_Ding-dong!_

"That must be your parents, you two." Orihime said to the twins. She walked to the door and opened it. Only Rukia was there. "Hi, Inoue." Rukia greeted Orihime. "Hello, Rukia-san! You're REALLY early! Where's Kurosaki-kun?" "He's at the car, waiting for us. Where is Kai and Kasumi?" The twins popped up behind Orihime and said to their mother, "HERE!" Rukia knelt and hugged the two. Rukia stood up and looked at Orihime. "They didn't cause any trouble did they?" She asked. "Nope."

"That's good. Well, we gotta go. Thanks, Inoue."

"Your welcome, Rukia-san." Rukia grabbed her children's hand and walked to their car. "Bye!" Orihime yelled. She then closed the door. "Glad they're gone…" muttered Uryu. "Uryu!" Orihime scolded. "Ugh…sorry.."

* * *

"Well, let's go?" Ichigo said. "YUP!" yelled the twins at the back of the car. "Okay." Ichigo started driving. "So…did you guys have fun?" Rukia asked their kids. "YUP! Uncle Uryu won at Topple!"

"Was that the only game he won?" asked Ichigo. "Yeah! How'd you know, daddy?" Kai said. Ichigo tried his best not to laugh. But eventually, he laughed. "Ichigo! Don't be mean!"

"Sorry…it's…it's just…..hahahaha!" Then Rukia slapped the back of his head. "Oww…!" Then their children started to laugh. "Hahaha! Daddy got slapped by mommy!"

Ugh…this has got to be Ichigo's worst day. EVER.


End file.
